Changing of Destiny
by Megami Meiano
Summary: San,Karei,and Umi find out that they are sailorsenshi and that they have to save the Sailormoon and the other senshi in Japan.Living in America and being teenagers without money won't help them save the senshi.But soon enough a dream showing them how they
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1~  
  
  
  
"Soon..that small blue planet will be ours.."said a mysterious feminine voice."But why go after this one?..What is so special about this planet?"asked a young male voice."There are many spirit links on this one."said the feminine voice again."We must find those who possess spirit links to help us find the goddess.The Goddess of light and darkness,life and death..The goddess who carries the staff of the moon..We must find her and make her surrender to our power!!!"yelled the feminine voice.Her laugh could be heard cackling on earth,until it awoke a young girl day dreaming in America...  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that?!"questioned a young girl of thirteen.Her name was San Kashokuosono."It sounded..like someone was laughing."she said as she looked out the window. "Nevermind..I'd better get ready for school."San said and then she started to get dressed.'I wonder if Karei and Umi are already heading to school...'thought San as she put her blond hair up.Her deep red eyes were sparkling like rubys in the sunlight as she looked into the mirror...  
  
~*~  
  
"School is the worst thing on earth!"yelled an angry girl named Karei."Maybe if we had enrichment everyday,you would like it more."said her sister Umi as she smiled.Karei and Umi are fraternal twins.Karei had strawberry blond hair down past her shoulders and her eyes were a light purple with a hint of blue in them.Umi had blue hair down to her waist and crystal blue eyes."I hate school!"karei yelled again as they made their way into the school building.  
  
~*~  
  
San made her way into the school building also but a few minutes later than Karei and Umi."Oh no!I'm gonna be late for PE!"san yelled as she ran down the hallway to get to the girl's locker room.She quickly changed into her shorts and her T-shirt and ran into the gym. "Gomen sensei."she said as she bowed to the gym teacher and she quickly ran and sat next to Karei and Umi."Where were you?"Umi asked."Well...I was day dreaming again.."she said as she sweatdropped..San felt like someone was watching her and she turned around and saw a boy starring at her..  
  
~*~  
  
"Who is he?"asked san."He's the new student..If you were here 5 minutes ago you would have known.."said Karei."Isn't he hot?."added Umi making Karei fall over."It seems like he likes you San...He won't stop looking over here.."said Karei as she sat up.San looked at him and he turned away blushing."Yup..he likes you.."Karei said.."For sure."said Umi as she smiled.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2~  
  
"These Girls...there must be more of them...There were more..back in the Sailor Wars....Those with blessings of planets...And the strongest two of them all..Sailor Sun and Sailor Galaxia...Where are they..Where could they be..."said a woman looking at the nine planets.... "Kisaki-sama.." "Yes Garnet.."she replied.."We found a spirit link...It's the spirit link of Hino Rei...aka Sailor Mars...she has the blessings of the planet mars.."said garnet as she bowed.. "Shall I take her spirit link from her?"garnet asked."Yes..go take it from her." "Yes ma'am."said garnet and then she disappered.."Where could my sisters be?"she asked herself...  
  
~*~  
  
~ The Next Day in Japan.... ~  
  
Rei Swept the steps of the shine and sighed..'Today is just so boring..they girls should be here soon to discuss something that all of have been sensing..' she thought. "I'd better change."she said walking back up the stairs....  
  
"Hello...Mars..." said the voice of a person wearing a hooded cape.."How...Who the heck are you?!"yelled rei..The person threw off the cape and there stood a beautiful woman in a sailor senshi fuku.Her hair was a deep ruby and her eyes were crimson.."I'm here to get you spirit link..so give it up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!Make up!"shouted Rei and she was soon transformed into her senshi fuku.  
  
"Give it up Mars..Your no Match for me.."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!"yelled Sailor Mars.The Flaming Arrow was heading towards Sailor Garnet when Garnet yelled "Crimson Flame Chain!".Chains of fire linked together and shot out of her finger and went straight threw Mars' attack and broke it.Sailor Mars gasped as her attack was destroyed.  
  
The chain was soon wrapped around Sailor Mars' body.Then Garnet held her hand up in the air , a beam of Crimson light shot out of the braclet that was on her wrist and shot straight though Mars' chest.Out came a small charm with the sign of mars on it and it was glowing a bright red.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi,Minako,Makoto and Ami walked up the stairs of the shrine and saw Rei lying on the ground de-henshined."Rei!" all of them yelled in unison."Sorry senshi..theres nothing you can do to save her now!If only you had arrived earlier...Hahahaha!"laughed Garnet and she and rei disappeared."Rei!" Usagi yelled as she started to cry."Shimatta!" yelled Makoto as she made a fist."Who was that?!"questioned Minako with a kinda dazed look on her face."I think that was our new enemy."said Ami. .... "Rei-chan!!"cried Usagi with tears falling out of the corners of her eyes. 


End file.
